leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Selutu/Flamonstic, Voice of the Flames
Flamonstic, Voice of the Flames'' is a fan-made champion conceptin League of Legends. Abilities Flamonstic's basic attacks deal an additional 6/7/8/9/10% of the target's current health as physical damage. This effect cannot occur on a target more than once in 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. Additionally Flamonstic also passively gains 15/20/25/30/35 bonus AD. |description2= Flamonstic gains 25/30/35/40/45% Attack Speed as well as 10/15/20/25/30% Movement Speed, while his basic attacks deal 20/30/40/50/60 (+1.1 per AD)(+0.3 per AP) physical damage and apply Grievous Wounds for the next 6 seconds. Ignition’s Cooldown is refreshed upon kills and assists. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=30/40/50/60/70 |costtype=mana }} Flamonstic disappears and re-appears behind the enemy as a ball of flames dealing 25/40/55/70/85 (+1 per bonus AD) physical damage and applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown=14/12/10/8/6 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=800 }}Firestorm Flamonstic empowers himself, gaining 20% damage reduction for 5 seconds. After the duration ends, Flamonstic also gains 15% of the damage dealt during the damage reduction duration as health. If Flamonstic kills an enemy champion under the duration of Conflagration, Flamonstic instantly gains 3/6/9/12/15% of the target’s maximum health as health and refreshes the duration of Conflagration. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Flamonstic becomes enraged, becoming un-targetable for 3 seconds and wretch havoc upon his enemies knocking all enemies in his path into the air for 1 second, dealing 175/250/325 (+1 per bonus AD) physical damage to them. Flamonstic then also knocks his target into the air 200/300/400 (+1.3 per bonus AD) physical damage and then smashes random enemy champions 3 times, dealing 100/150/200 (+1.2 per bonus AD) physical damage each hit. Afterwards, Flamonstic re-appears behinds his target, removing all Crowd Control effects on him and becomes immune to Crowd Control for 4 seconds as well as dealing 5/10/15% extra damage to the target, then he also refreshes the duration of Conflagration if it is applied on himself. |leveling= |cooldown=90/75/60 |cost=150 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Lore To be added Quotes '''Upon selection * My blade burns... (Flame crackles) Movement * It is time. * Ignite once more! * I will not lose! * Burn the world! * It's time to finish what has start. * I'm the flame that shall purify the world! Attacking * Does it hurt? * I shall destroy you! * The firestorm awaits! * Finish this! * End this! Taunt * My blade will end you! * My flame shall burn the world... And you! * You cannot defeat me! * Death awaits you! Taunt near Brand * My flame is stronger... Much stronger than your's. * My flame shall engulf your's! Taunt near Annie * Stop playing with fire child. The fire shall burn you! Taunt near Leona * My flame... It shall engulf even the Sun! Taunt near Thresh * You.. A Reaper? Ha! Even Taslito is more like a Reaper than you! Joke * Ouch! I think I just burned myself! Upon using Infernal End * You are the last! * My flame shall engulf you! Upon using Infernal End on Annie * I said, STOP. PLAYING. WITH. FIRE! Upon using Infernal End on Brand * Your flame are not as strong as mine! Upon using Infernal End on Leona * Your Sun, my flames shall engulf it! Upon using Infernal End on Thresh * You are not a true Reaper! Category:Custom champions